


Writober - POV First Person - Blue List

by sacredcatrising



Series: Writober 2018 [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Violence, Writober, Writober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: "I’m tired.I’m really tired.I can’t feel my legs anymore, my arms are trembling. I can’t remember the last time I ate something.My wounds hurt."





	Writober - POV First Person - Blue List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Writober - POV First Person - Blue List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/433169) by ChiiCat92. 



_10/10/2018_

_POV - First Person_

 

I’m tired.

I’m really tired.

I can’t feel my legs anymore, my arms are trembling. I can’t remember the last time I ate something.

My wounds hurt.

I try to turn on one side, careful not to let my skin be cut by the metal collar around my throat. I barely breathe, with little shaken sobs.

In the dark I’m forced to be I can’t see my body, and maybe it’s better that way: under my fingers I don’t feel anything reassuring.

My cell is big enough to not let me feel suffocating, but since I’ve already tried to run several times He had necessarily placed a chain around my neck.

I grind my teeth, they emit a feeble sound, like a creaking.

Now I’ve become good at understanding when he’s going to come. He used to catch me in my illicit activities, that included trying to gnaw on my own limbs in order to get free, but now it happens more rarely.

Because I feel it.

A very slight electricity forms in the air, that makes raise the hair on my nape, I feel goosebumps on my arm’s skin and my ears tremble. Something similar happens to animals when they know their master is coming back.

Sometimes I wonder why I persist in maintaining a semblance of conscience. It would be easier if I just let myself go, if I lost my mind, if I became what He wants me to become.

There’s something, something obstinate, tough, stubborn, inside me that doesn’t allow me, something that despite the wounds of my body never gets damaged. I hate that something, I wish it didn’t exist.

I clench my arms around my body and I curl up in a corner.

Here, he’s coming.

The air itself vibrates, fizzling with adamantine sparkles, when he appears out of nowhere. He appears and disappears like that, like he was made out of incorporeal matter. And yet, when he touches me, when he beats me, when he cuts my skin he’s so real. As real as the pain is.

I don’t lift my head, not even when I hear his feet touching the ground, lightly. I know that in this form he’s made out of flesh and blood, as I am, but I also know that it’s actually just an illusion: that soft shell is an illusion.

« Skychild!~ » he approaches slowly, as always, pompous and pretentious like he was a star fallen from the sky.

I tremble with rage but I don’t move, I actually sink my nails inside my flesh to let the pain prevent me from doing something hasty. I’ve had enough backhanded slaps and kick between my ribs. They hurt.

« Are you awake? » he bends over to check on me, I feel his cold breath against my skin, so I keep my eyes shut.

He doesn’t like that.

He grabs my hair and lift me up, forcing a moan out of my lips.

« Were you pretending to be asleep to not answering me? This is not polite.»

I grab on his wrist, I feel my scalp burning. Unfortunately, my eyes are watering, but I still keep them closed.

I don’t want to see him, I don’t want to. Until I see him, he’s not real. He can’t hurt me.

« Skychiiild.~ » the monster calls again, shaking me. I feel a cry on my lips ready to escape my control. « Let me see your beautiful eyes. »

It’s against every fiber of my soul, but the pain starts to become unbearable, so I open my eyes, that must be shiny and full of tear, but not less impregnated of hate.

« Ah, there you are. Hello child.»

I can’t restrain the growl that bends my lips up, uncovering my jaws and teeth like a wolf would do.

I could avoid it, I could just be quiet, but I can’t.

« Let me go, you bastard. »

When he smiles he terrorizes me. The fear that claws my stomach is so intense that I feel the need of throwing up, the blood freezes in my veins.

He slams me against the wall and the pain explode in my side, where he has just stuck a knife.

« I told you to watch your language a million times at least.» He says, calm, while the blade goes deeper and deeper. Will it slash me from side to side? It won’t be enough to kill me for sure: he won’t let me die. « And you still persist on being so insolent. It’s a thing that I don’t tolerate at all. »

« I’m sorry. » I spit, with a clot of blood. It tastes horribly, because I know it’s mine. « But watching my language won’t change the fact that you’re a disgusting, slimy being. »

The backhanded slap I get is metallic. I hear the clank of his hand on my cheek, and I feel the exact moment when one of my teeth detaches from its location. He lets me go, just to make me fall again, trembling, on the floor, while the blood that fills my mouth attempts to make me suffocate.

« You’re stupid, Skychild, if you think I’m not going to mutilate and disfigure you to punish you. »

«And you’re stupid if you think I care. »

I believe it’s the nose, yes, my nose breaks when he kicks me in the face.

This time everything around me fills with white sparks, my head gets dizzy, my strength abandons me. I may pass out, and I’ll be free for some time from this never ending Hell.

My sight darkens and there must be a smirk on my lips, because the Demon’s expression is so angry.

I close my eyes just for a moment, and he brings me back slapping me.

I can barely breath and only keeping my mouth open, I don’t want to even imagine how my face must be reduced to.

But despite this, despite the way he shakes me holding my collar, a laughter slips out of my broken lips. A soft, hysterical laughter, as red as the blood that coves me, fresh and dry.

« You can even…tear me to pieces. But you can’t kill me. » my voice is trembling, I wonder if he can hear me.

He shakes me harder, up and down swap, the pain is the only thing that’s real.

But I laugh, yes, I’m quite sure I’m laughing. I’m laughing at his pathetic rage, and at my useless rebellion.

Maybe I just want to die, or to find out if something actually can kill me.

Would Hylia allow me to?

« You’re mine Skychild, mine and no one else’s. »

« You…are…nothing. » the laughter is shaking my chest by now. « I don’t belong to myself either. I’m the Goddess’s. »

« Your Goddess can’t save you! » he’s beside himself with rage. It’s almost too easy getting him upset. « You’re nothing more than a toy now. »

« Is that so? » I chuckle. It looks like this time my prayers will be heard. « Then prove it. »

The demon screams his frustration and with a hand holding my hair he pushes me on the floor. My side sends me a shock of pain that hits me like a thunderbolt. He places himself on me with legs astride, there is pure insanity in his eyes without iris. They’re just empty black, dark, and they will be the last thing I’ll see.

He makes appear a knife in his hands and he looks at me, smiling. « I’ll show you. »

How stupid, he played my game.

The blade sinks into my chest, piercing my heart, and I have just few instants to realize that it would have been so easy, I could have died sooner, if only I would have provoked him the right way. Or is there Hylia’s will behind this?

My body relaxes, my eyes roll, looking beyond the pitch black ceiling of my cell. I can vaguely hear the demon, Ghirahim’s pleadings, while he tries to keep me alive, to plug my wounds.

He’s realized what he’s done, the fool.

But by now I’m far, so far. I’m free.


End file.
